


One Life Over Hundreds (Fjord/Reader)

by Hollywood_Hope



Series: Critical Role One shots [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Death, F/M, Not completely cannon, Not set in a particular time in the campaign, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope
Summary: During a battle the reader is the only one who can stop a large magical explosion from killing everyone.
Relationships: Fjord (Critical Role)/Reader
Series: Critical Role One shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034520
Kudos: 11





	One Life Over Hundreds (Fjord/Reader)

My hands ache. The magic is pouring through me. Pressing me to my limits. I closed my eyes to focus on what I was going to do next when Fjord spoke up.

“(Y/N) you can’t. It’s too risky.” Fjord tried to reason with me. “We can find another way.” I sighed and turned my head to face him and the others.

“We have no other choice.” I sigh and hold back my emotions so I can keep the spell up. “If I go through with this, I die. If I don’t go through with this we all die and hundreds more. One life is better than hundreds.” 

“But you are an important life.” Caduceus says taking a step forward.

“Stay back!” I yell as I try keeping the magic explosion at bay. “I can’t hold it back much longer!” The pain swelled to new heights. 

“Please don’t do this!” Nott cried as Caleb picked her up. “We love you!”

I took in a deep breath and whispered, “I love you too,” before I absorbed all of the magic I was holding back. The pain swarmed in my body. I have never felt anything like this before. 

I could hear Jester and Fjord’s screams faintly in the background as a buzzing sound consumed my ears. Suddenly the light from the magic was gone. My legs gave out from under me and I collapsed onto the ground. 

The sounds of footsteps came closer. Someone knelt down next to me and lifted me into their lap. Blurrily, I could see the green of Fjord’s face.

“Come on now. You’re okay. We’ll get you some help and then it will be fine.” His arms were strong around me like he was scared to let go. 

“St-Stay str-strong… Mighty N-Nein…” And with those last words the last of my life faded leaving my friends safe.


End file.
